20 Questions: The Special Extended Edition
by CallistoLexx
Summary: A special extended scene from 'Narratives From the Edge.' More on Remy and Xi's little game.


**Let's consider this an extended scene from _Narratives From the Edge_. I had the compulsion to continue Xi and Remy's chapter, so here you go. I hope you enjoy it. One last thing, my thanks go out to Microsoft Encarta, without whom this fic would not have been possible. I'm not _that_ knowledgeable about mammals.**   


**20 Questions: The Special Extended Edition**   
  


Fine, I'll choose something. Animal. 

------------------------------ 

Is it a human? 

------------------------------ 

No. That's one. 

------------------------------ 

This is going to take a while, isn't it? 

------------------------------ 

Yes, that's two. 

------------------------------ 

Wait a minute. That didn't count! 

------------------------------ 

It was a question, of course it counts. 

------------------------------ 

But it wasn't pertinent to the game! Who would accept a question that doesn't work toward a guess? 

------------------------------ 

Me. That's three. 

------------------------------ 

Stop doing that! Neither of those questions counted! 

------------------------------ 

Yes they did! 

------------------------------ 

No they didn't! 

------------------------------ 

Yes they did. Now let's get back to the game. It's an animal, not a human, and you have 17 questions left. 

------------------------------ 

Fine. Is it a mammal? *cough*cheater*cough* 

------------------------------ 

Yes and I am not cheating. 

------------------------------ 

Does it have four legs? 

------------------------------ 

The word is quadruped, and no. 

------------------------------ 

Does it _have_ legs? 

------------------------------ 

Yes. 

------------------------------ 

So it's not a whale… 

------------------------------ 

No. 

------------------------------ 

That wasn't a question! I was thinking! 

------------------------------ 

Then you should have kept writing. Next question please. You have 13 questions left. 

------------------------------ 

You're doing this just to torture me, aren't you? 

------------------------------ 

No. 12 left. 

------------------------------ 

That didn't…I hate you. So much. Is it a primate? 

------------------------------ 

No. 

------------------------------ 

Is it a marsupial? 

------------------------------ 

Nope. 

------------------------------ 

Is it a monotreme? 

------------------------------ 

A what? 

------------------------------ 

Animals like platypuses and anteaters. 

------------------------------ 

Then no. Nine left. 

------------------------------ 

Is it a placental? 

------------------------------ 

A what now? 

------------------------------ 

Animals who spend a while growing in the womb. 

------------------------------ 

Where do you come up with these? Are you making this up? 

------------------------------ 

No, I'm not. So is it a placental? 

------------------------------ 

Yes. Seven left. 

------------------------------ 

That should not have counted as two! 

------------------------------ 

But it was two questions. Continue. 

------------------------------ 

Fine. Is it a bear? 

------------------------------ 

No. 

------------------------------ 

Is it a rodent? 

------------------------------ 

No. 

------------------------------ 

A bat? 

------------------------------ 

No. Four left. Make them count. 

------------------------------ 

Is it a canine? 

------------------------------ 

No. 

------------------------------ 

It's a feline, isn't it? You're thinking of a cat! 

------------------------------ 

Nope. Not a feline, not a cat. Not four legged, remember? 

------------------------------ 

I hate you. Is it a meerkat? 

------------------------------ 

No. I already told you it wasn't a cat. One question left, make it count. 

------------------------------ 

A meerkat isn't a feline. 

------------------------------ 

Fine. Just use your final question and your final guess. 

------------------------------ 

Are you sure it isn't a human? 

------------------------------ 

Yes. What's your final guess? 

------------------------------ 

I don't know. Penguin! 

------------------------------ 

Nope. 

------------------------------ 

So what is it? 

------------------------------ 

You are horrible at this game! 

------------------------------ 

I'm usually not. You were cheating. 

------------------------------ 

I didn't cheat. I don't cheat. I wasn't cheating. 

------------------------------ 

You are too. 

------------------------------ 

No I'm not.   


***** 

"You're cheating! There's no way that was twenty freaking questions!" 

"I'm not cheating! Count them, those are twenty questions!" 

"You know at least five of those didn't count!" 

"Yes they did! You just chose your questions very unwisely." 

"What in the world did you even choose?" 

"Rogue." 

"What!? You said it wasn't human!" 

"You asked if she were human, not mutant." 

"Mutants are Humans!" 

"Technically, but Mutants are their own class. After all, you do not call an ape a gorilla. They are two different things. They're both monkeys, but they're not known strictly as monkeys." 

"You are such a cheater!" 

"I am not cheating. You just play this game very badly." 

"Note to self: Games plus Xi equal badness. No longer play games with him or any other Misfit…" 


End file.
